Halo 3: The Last Stand
by Shadow Caboose
Summary: The Arbiter and the survivors of In Amber Clad discover another secret about the Halo rings, while Spartan 117 attempts to end the Covenant's invasion of Earth.
1. Starting at the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Microsoft, Bungie, Halo, or any of its characters.**

**Halo 3: The Last Stand  
Prologue: Starting at the End**

**Delta Halo Control Room  
October 23, 2552 (Military Calendar)**

"After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings. They, and all additional sentient life in three radii of the galactic center…died, as planned. Would you like to see the relevant data?"

The Arbiter waited a second for Tartarus to comprehend the Oracle's words. "Tartarus. The Prophets have betrayed us."

The massive Brute lowered his head stared at the Oracle, refusing to accept the truth. Without warning he tossed the Oracle at the human Sergeant, knocking him off his feet. The Brute grabbed the female human and forced the Index in her hands into the Control Terminal.

Tartarus hefted his massive battle hammer with a snarl. Behind him, the Control Platform began to activate and a pillar of energy rose up in the center.

"No, Arbiter! The Great Journey has begun! And the Brutes, not the Elites, shall be the Prophets' escort!"

A bluish-white shield engulfed the Brute Chieftain as he jumped down onto the Control Platform. Several Honor Guard Elites entered the Control Room behind the Arbiter and charged the Chieftain's honor guards. Brandishing Energy Blades, they carved through the Brutes with ease and raced after Tartarus.

The Arbiter took his own Energy Sword off its mount and followed the Elites. The Honor Guards all swiped at the Brute, but Tartarus swung his hammer in an arc and the sound of snapping bones followed suit.

Tartarus leapt to the other end of the Control Platform with amazing agility for a creature his size as the Arbiter ran to the side of one of the dying Elites. With blood gushing from a massive wound in his chest, he whispered his last words, "Arbiter, for the honor of the Sangheili, kill that vermin."

The Elite fell back into a puddle of its own blood and let the last bit of life escape from his body. The Arbiter roared as stood up and saw the Brute slaughter three more Elites. "For the Sangheili!"

The Arbiter caught eyes with the human he had met earlier. The human had taken up a sniping position on the end of the balcony and was carefully following the Brute Chieftain.

"Don't worry about his shields!" he shouted while aiming his rifle. "Come on Arbiter, kick that guy's ass!"

The Arbiter activated his stealth camouflage and charged at the Brute. Three precise, purple rays of energy impacted on the Brute's chest, taking down his shields. The Arbiter let out a roar as he leapt through the air and activated his Energy Sword.

Tartarus swung his hammer at the Elite, but missed his head by an inch. The Arbiter landed in a crouch and thrust his sword up through the Brute's ribcage. Tartarus swiped at the Arbiter with his sharp claws, but soon let out a sick gargle mixed with purple alien blood before he fell onto his back.

The Arbiter stood up to his full height and eased his sword out of the Brute's chest cavity. He deactivated the blade and placed it back on its mount. The Control Room suddenly shuddered and the beam of energy disappeared from the center of the room. All the lights went out as the Arbiter looked around the room.

'_The Sacred Icon!' _he thought, suddenly remembering why he had came to the Control Room in the first place.

The Arbiter turned to the middle of the room where the female human was standing with the Sacred Icon in her hands. A hologram appeared in the center of the room and the female walked over to it.

"What's that?" she asked as the Oracle floated over to her with the male clinging on.

"A beacon," it casually replied.

"What's it doing?" she asked.

"Communicating at superluminal speeds with a frequency of-"

The female cut off the Oracle with another question, "Communicating with what?"

"The other installations." it replied.

"Show me."

"Fail-safe protocol: in the event of unexpected shut-down, the entire system will move to standby status. All platforms are now ready for remote activation."

"Remote activation," she asked. "From here?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Listen, tinker-bell," the Sergeant said with a threatening tone, "Don't make me-"

"Then where?" the female said while putting her hand on the male's shoulder. "Where would someone go to activate the other rings?"

"Why... the Ark, of course."

The Arbiter walked up to the humans, both of which stared at the Elite that dwarfed them. "And, where, Oracle, is that?"

* * *

The John, commonly called by his rank of Master Chief, fell to his knees as the Forerunner ship lurched forward.

'_I haven't even left the Cargo Bay. There's no way we could've already exited Slipspace."_

The Master Chief gained his bearings and overheard a frantic voice over his suit's Communication System. "We've got a new contact, unknown classification!"

Another, more commanding voice, came on in reply, "It isn't one of ours. Take it out!"

The Master Chief stood up and contacted the source of the communication. "This is Spartan one-one-seven! Can anyone hear me, over!"

Admiral Terrance Hood's voice came on in reply, "Isolate that signal! Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship!"

"Sir, finishing this fight."

The Admiral grinned, although only the men of the bridge of Cairo station could see it. "Clarify, Chief."

"Admiral, the last Covenant Hierarch is on this Forerunner ship. I intend on killing him."

"The last of their Prophets? And what do you mean by Forerunner ship? What's happened since you left Earth?"

"It's a long story. Do you have the time?"

"Not really, I guess." he said with a sigh. "This battle isn't going to well." Silence filled the comm. link before the Admiral said, "Chief, find Truth and kill him. It may be the only thing that can turn the tide of this battle. I'll scan the ship and see what kind of armaments it boasts, but other than that I can't help you too much."

"I understand, sir. I'll contact you again once Truth is dead or if something arises."

"Of course, Chief." He was silent for a minute before he added, "Good luck, Master Chief."

The Chief's comm. system crackled off and he checked the ammo counter on his Battle Rifle. He had a full clip and three more in his ammo pouch. The Chief held his rifle at ready and walked over to the end of the Cargo Bay. This might be his last chance to take the Prophet out and end this war. He couldn't mess this up.

* * *

**Author's Notes** - Yeah, there are a lot of Halo 3 fan fictions out there but I'd like it if you read and reviewed mine. This is just the prologue, and I plan on making the other chapters much longer. This is my first story, so don't be hard on my mistakes (Yeah, I'm covering my ass).


	2. Forming an Alliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Microsoft, Bungie, Halo, or any of its characters.**

**Halo 3: The Last Stand  
Chapter 1: Forming an Alliance**

**Delta Halo Control Room  
October 23, 2552 (Military Calendar)**

"Protocol insists that only a Reclaimer can request the location of the Ark." the Oracle told the Arbiter in a tone suggesting he thought it was common knowledge.

"And what exactly is a Reclaimer, holy Oracle?" the Arbiter inquired.

"The Reclaimers are the ones to activate the rings; the reclaimers of the Index. Your two companions are Reclaimers, if you were unaware."

The Arbiter looked down at the two humans, both of which had a confused look on their faces.

"And what makes us Reclaimers?" the female asked.

"Because you are the ones to reclaim the Index and activate the rings."

"Hm, I can see where this is going." the male grunted with annoyance.

"Quite human, and keep your insults to the holy Oracle to yourself."

The male brought himself up to full height, still shorter than the Arbiter. With no fear reflected in his voice, he stared in the Arbiter's eyes and said, "Listen, split-lip, if it wasn't for me your sorry ass would be flattened by Mr. Mohawk's hammer by now. You'd better show some damn respect."

The Arbiter stood his ground but with a sigh he said, "I apologize, human. I am in debt to your for your assistance in stopping Tartarus, but you can't expect my bad blood for you to die off in a matter of moments."

"I can understand." Keyes told him sympathetically. "Losing your religion in less than an hour be kind of displeasing."

"Yeah, I guess it can…." Johnson sighed. "Well you can pay off you debt using our proper names. My rank is Sergeant and my name is Avery Johnson." He turned to the female and placed his hand on her shoulder. "And she is Commander Miranda Keyes of the UNSC _In Amber Clad_. I'd like it if you called us by our names instead of 'humans'."

The Arbiter 'Hmphed' to the humans before adding, "I will show my respect to you by calling you by your proper name….Sergeant Avery Johnson."

"Just say Johnson."

"If you so wish…Johnson."

"Sorry for cutting in," Keyes said, "But I think we need to turn our attention back to the Ark."

"I agree, Commander." the Arbiter turned back to the Oracle and said, "Can you restore power to the area?"

"With pleasure!"

The Monitor paused for a second and the lights in the Control Room flickered on.

"Now light bulb," Johnson said, "Tell us about this ' Ark'."

"I just love answering your questions." On cue, the hologram from earlier was replaced by a hologram of another solar system, this one with nine planets and a bright sun.

"The Sol System," Guilty Spark began, "as the human computers on the _Pillar of Autumn _referred to it." A red marked appeared over the third planet in the system, pointing at a large strip of land in the western hemisphere. "The planet has been dubbed 'Earth' by you Reclaimers."

"So it's on Earth." Johnson said with a sigh. "It couldn't have been some where safe, could it? I heard the Covenant say their Prophet was heading there for a final assault."

"Then we need to go back." Keyes said. "If the Covenant Fleet captures Earth, they'll find the Ark. We can't let them activate the rings from there."

"It's not as simple as that." the Arbiter replied. "The Jiralhanae fleet is still engaged with my brother's ships, and the Flood is running rampant across the ring. I haven't spoken with any of my men since we entered the Control Room, so I can only guess their fate. And even at that, my men are most likely planning to head back to our homeworld. Without knowing Halo's true nature they will never assist us in finding the Ark."

"Can you contact your boys?" Johnson said while lighting a cigar he found in his pocket.

"Not from this area." he told them. "But one of my brothers will be arriving shortly. He promised me he would come to the Control Room as soon as possible before we engaged Tartarus."

"Good." Keyes said. "Let's get out of here, first. I'd rather not stick around for Brute reinforcements to come."

"Allow me to assist." the Monitor offered. A moment later the rotating platforms surrounding the Control Platform lined up, forming a bridge to the balcony above.

Before following Keyes and the Arbiter to the bridge, Johnson grabbed the Index and walked over to the edge of the Platform.

"Sorry, Ma'am, I know you'd like a souvenir but I don't think we should keep this."

"Destroy the Index!" fumed the Monitor. "Unacceptable!"

"Sorry pal, but you'll have to deal with out it."

Keyes and the Arbiter nodded in approval and Johnson tossed the Index to the ground. He fired three shots from his Particle Beam Rifle at the Index, causing it to crack in half. Johnson kicked the pieces over the ledge and watched them tumble to the black abyss below.

"This ring won't be firing anytime soon."

-----------------------------------------------

Commander Keyes stood at the end of the balcony, the light breezes tossing her hair about. She stared at the destruction on the shore caused by Johnson and his Scarab. He never failed to cause chaos wherever he went.

In the distance, the humming sound of a Phantom's engines slowly grew louder. In a few moments, the dropship hovered over the balcony and its gravity lift extended from its troop bay. Three Honor Guard Elites floated down from the Phantom, one more decorated than the others. As the Honor Guards caught eyes with the humans, they drew their blades and let out a roar.

"Arbiter!" the lead Honor Guard shouted. "What are you doing in the presence of these vermin?"

The Arbiter stepped casually up to the Honor Guard and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"They are my allies. Without them I would've never defeated the Jiralhanae in the area. I am in debt to them."

"In debt to these vermin!" the Honor Guard roared. "I say we kill them now and return our attention to the Jiralhanae!"

"You speak big words, split-lip." Johnson snapped back, jabbing his cigar in the Elite's direction.

"Those words will be your last, human!"

"No!" the Arbiter declared in an aggressive tone. "The humans are not our enemies right now; the Prophets are. We need to put aside our ill-wills against each other and focus on leaving this ring."

The Honor Guards stood their ground for a silent three seconds before they deactivate their blades.

"For the time being, I will tolerate their presence."

"Thank you, Captain." The Arbiter gestured at Keyes before adding, "This is Commander Keyes. She stopped the ring from firing."

The Commander looked up at the Captain, but he never refused to look her in the eyes. The human vermin didn't deserve her rank or a name.

"And this," the Arbiter continued while nodding to Johnson, "Is Sergeant Avery Johnson. He caused the destruction on the beach and assisted me in defeating Tartarus."

The Captain looked somewhat shocked at that remark as he turned his head to examine the beach. "So you commandeered that Scarab, human? Normally it would take three Sangheili to pilot one."

"I'm just that damn good." Johnson said with arrogance.

"Perhaps I underestimated these humans, Arbiter. If they're as helpful as you've made them seem, they could be of some use to us."

"And what use do you need us for?" Johnson said while taking a puff from his dwindling cigar.

"My last transmission with Supreme Commander 'Altnanee sounded as if the space battle was taking a turn for the worse." the Captain informed them. "The Prophets must've planned this betrayal for quite some time. 'Altnanee has rallied the remainder of our fleet against incredible odds and is going to make his last stand, but he needs all the help he can get."

"How many of our ships are left?" asked the Arbiter.

"Sixty ships were destroyed in the Jiralhanae's initial surprise attack, and after the firing of Halo was halted the shockwave it created destroyed fifty more. The actually battle has reduced our fleet to seventy five ships. We have suffered major losses, as you can see."

"Disturbing news." the Arbiter said. "I would like it if you could take us to the Supreme Commander so we can discuss our next actions."

"Of course, holy Arbiter. The Phantom is ready to leave as soon as you'd like."

"Excellent." The Arbiter floated up through the gravity lift with the Oracle in tow behind him. The two Honor Guards followed shortly there after. Before heading up the lift, the Honor Guard Captain turned to them and said, "You may have accomplished great things today, humans, but I won't hesitate to kill you if you so much as blink the wrong way."

Johnson waited for the Captain to head up to lift before he told Keyes, "Someone's got an Honor Guard staff up their ass."

-----------------------------------------------

The Phantom's hull creaked as it exited the atmosphere of Delta Halo and blazed to a distant Covenant Cruiser. The Cruiser held position next to a dozen other ships and one ship everyone on the Phantom recognized: the Prophet of Regret's Carrier.

Plasma Torpedoes sped towards various targets and Seraph single ship fighters did bombing runs on Elite and Brute ships. The two flagships escort of a dozen carriers each fired a salvo of Plasma Torpedoes at the distant Brute ships. Commander Keyes wondered why the ships were staying away from the battle, unusual behavior for the Covenant. Wreckage in space floated blissfully while explosions lined the distant. The Phantom sped towards the hangar bay of the Covenant Flagship _Divine Precision._

The Phantom docked in a hangar bay littered with Grunts and Engineers scattering about. As the Arbiter descended down the gravity lift, he saw three Honor Guards waiting near the entrance to the hangar bay.

"Holy Arbiter," one said as he walked up to the Elite. "Supreme Commander 'Altnanee requests your presence on the bridge."

"Certainly." The Arbiter motioned to the Phantom's crew and followed the Honor Guards to the Command Deck of the Cruiser. Standing on the elevated platform in the middle of the Bridge was Supreme Commander 'Altnanee, and behind him seven Elites in ceremonial armor. On the Bridge's main view screen a much older Elite in velvet robes sat in a highly decorated chamber.

"….and the surviving members of the High Council agree." the Commander said. "We need to raise our defenses for when the Jiralhanae attack our homeworld."

"If what you say is true, then these are troubling times." the Elder said on the view screen. "I shall discuss this matter with the other Elders. I trust you will lead your fleet to victory and return home, Commander. The Jiralhanae and Prophets here on Karvina have yet to act, but I doubt they will stall much longer. Come home safe, Commander."

"There is no other option, High Elder. For the honor of the Sangheili." The view screen crackled off and the Commander turned to the Arbiter.

"Arbiter! I am more than pleased you made it back alive. I heard you died in the Quarantine Zone."

"No, the parasite's leader saved me. I still wonder why."

The Supreme Commander rearranged his mandibles in a smile and walked down to the Arbiter. He turned and examined the others he had brought with him and stopped when he saw the humans.

"Arbiter, why are these vermin on my Bridge?" he raged.

"Commander that is not the most important matter at hand. These humans, Commander Keyes and Sergeant Johnson, assisted us in defeating Tartarus and stopping the ring from firing. We owe our lives to them."

The Commander grunted before saying, "These humans helped you in their own free-will, then?"

"Yes." the Arbiter replied. "They put aside their hatred temporarily so we could focus on more important matters. The Prophet of Truth has discovered a way to activate the rings remotely, and these humans are willing to help me stop him."

"Activate the Sacred Rings remotely?" the Commander said, intrigued.

"Your rings aren't so Sacred, buddy, if you haven't already heard." Johnson stated coldly.

"Silence, human!" one Councilor roared back. "I will remove you from this ship if you speak without being asked once more!"

"He is right, Councilor." the Arbiter told him. "The Oracle has told us the truth."

"The truth?"

"Oracle," the Arbiter said to the humming construct to his side, "Tell them about Halo. What its true purpose is."

"Certainly!" the construct said with enthusiasm. "The seven rings were built by my creators, the Forerunners as you call them, to study and contain the Flood. When activated, they remove any potential Flood hosts from all reaches of galaxy. I still have my doubts as to why you believe the Forerunners are omnipotent. They were simply doing what had to be done."

The Elite crew on the Bridge paused momentarily as they heard the Monitor's words.

"Arbiter," one of the Council Members said, "This can not be true. Someone has tampered with the holy Oracle."

"It is true. The rings will not send us to salvation. They will only send us to our doom. This makes finding the Ark more important than ever."

"Would you like to see the relevant data?" asked the Oracle.

"No…..But the Elders would surely like to hear about this. Defending Karvina and finding this Ark seem to be high priority."

"Lucky for you," Keyes said, "We already know. It's back on Earth; our homeworld."

"Which is currently under assault by the Prophet of Truth." the Arbiter added.

"Are you saying you want us to defend the human's homeworld, Arbiter?" asked a Councilor.

"Yes, but only because of the importance of the Ark. For the time being, I would suggest we ally ourselves with the human forces on Earth and defend the Ark from the Jiralhanae ."

The Councilors snorted at the idea of becoming allies with the humans, but the Supreme Commander thought deeply about it. "Perhaps the Arbiter is correct. The Prophets told us the humans were an affront to Forerunners, but the holy Oracle has said the Forerunners aren't as sacred as we were lead to believe."

The Council seemed unsure, so the Commander quickly added, "And still, if we helped them defend Earth perhaps they will help us defend Karvina."

"We don't need their help, Arbiter. We can deal with the Jiralhanae on our own."

"But the Jiralhanae forces on Earth are overwhelming. Aiding the humans won't cause harm to us. We can not risk letting the Prophets find the Ark. We must help the humans."

"Do you expect us to leave our homeworld unguarded, then?"

"Our forces can hold their own. I only ask for a portion of the remaining fleet to assist me."

The Councilors murmured to themselves before one spoke up and said, "We agree with your decision, Commander. The Elders may not, though."

"They will have no choice."

"Finally some good news shows up." Johnson said with a grin.

One Councilor stared coldly at Johnson and said, "Human, we do not need you to defeat the Prophets. Be glad you're still alive."

"This is going to be a fun alliance." Johnson snorted.

The Commander was about to end the fight until an Elite Major working on the Communication system shouted down to the Commander, "Sir! Special Operations Commander 'Varilanee is sending a communication from Regret's Carrier. He says the Flood have found High Charity's Slipspace generators!"

"Impossible!" the Commander shouted. "Councilors, I must deal with the battle at hand."

One of the councilors walked down off the Control Platform and said, "Of course, Commander. We shall take the Oracle to our private quarters and inform the Elders of Halo's purpose, and discuss the possibility of an…..alliance with the humans."

"Thank you, councilors." the Arbiter said. "Captain 'Kevanilee, you and your Honor Guards will protect them."

"Yes, Commander." the Honor Guard Captain replied.

The Councilors and the Honor Guards walked off the Bridge, leaving only the command crew, the Arbiter, the Supreme Commander, and the humans.

"What is the status of our fleet?" the Arbiter asked the Major from earlier.

"Ship Master 'Yertanamee is holding up the fleet against the Jiralhanae, but Commander Half-Jaw says the Flood threat is urgent."

"Open a link to Regret's Carrier." the Arbiter said.

The view screen flashed on and the Special Operations Commander stood aboard the Bridge of Regret's Carrier next to a Zealot Elite.

"Arbiter!" the Commander exclaimed. "I'm relived you survived your encounter with Tartarus."

"And I'm relieved you recaptured the Carrier safely. Now what is this about the Flood you mentioned?"

"We scanned High Charity to search for any troops left behind, but in the process we discovered that the Flood were beginning to repair the city's Slipspace Generators. If they get them operational, they can head anywhere in the entire galaxy they'd like."

"Then we must stop them! We can't risk letting them get to our homeworld!" the Supreme Commander ordered.

"And how do you propose we stop them, Commander?" asked the Arbiter.

"If we find a way to destroy the city we may be able to take out the Jiralhanae fleet, as well. If we could find a weakness in the city, we could deal great damage to the Jiralhanae."

"And I think I have an idea how." Keyes told them.

"Arbiter," asked Commander 'Varilanee, or Half-Jaw as he was sometimes called by his men, "What are you doing in the company of humans."

"I will inform you about the recent events later. How do you intend to destroy the city, Commander Keyes?"

"One of our soldiers destroyed the first Halo by detonating one of our ship's fusion reactors. If we could detonate a reactor in High Charity, we may be able to destroy the city."

"It is true," cut in the Arbiter. "That is how the Demon destroyed Halo. But what reactor could we detonate to destroy the city?"

"I think I may have a good idea." Keyes told him.

* * *

**Author's Notes** - This chapter is much longer than the prologue, as you can see, but still not as long as the others will be. Right now I'm just doing the annoying transition between Halo 2 and Halo 3. The next chapter will continue the Master Chief's storyline, so don't worry about when he'll come back (But I doubt you were). I hope you continue to read and review this.

And I also want to say I'm going to try and make my story as original as possible. I mean by that that I will try not to follow the same path everyone else does. I hate how many re-worded Halo 3 stories are floating around out on the Internet.


End file.
